


Possession is nine-tenth of the law

by blackcrystaly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominant Mycroft, Dominant Sherlock, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, Submissive Greg, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and John Watson are two submissives in love with a pair of Dominants who don't seem to have the least interest in claiming them as their own so they decided that for a night, they will let go and visit the new club for submissives.<br/>Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes have claimed both men from the moment they walked on their lives and have subtly been marking John and Gregory as theirs in all but one way. Certainly they won't let their subs give themselves to some unknown Doms.</p><p>Working summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is nine-tenth of the law

**Author's Note:**

> A little note to take into account on the this world everyone is a submissive or a Dominant.  
> This story is centered around Mycroft and Greg's side of the story, but there is a bit for those who want to read about Sherlock and John. I have been trying to come up with a new story for some time now and this plot struck with me. I'm still horrible at titles.
> 
> English still isn't my mother language, so please, be kind while pointing at any of the several mistakes you might found. I'll appreciate any chance to improve. This story isn't betaed yet, I hope it will be someday.
> 
> As ever, I'll come several times to make small corrections on the little things I find out.

Greg Lestrade heard the bell ring and smiled to himself. He relaxed visibly, and breathed deeply once before going to open the door. He had been nervously waiting for John Watson, fearing the man would call at the last second to cancel him. Truth be told, he had thought of doing such a thing several times already since they had talked and encouraged one another to try the new, mostly expensive and discreet, club for submissives that had opened in London. They could only afford to visit it one night, but they talked themselves into believing it would be enough. Being able to mix up with other subs, and maybe find a Dominant who would make them forget for some hours they were in love with two first class doms who wouldn’t even spare them a second glance.

 

 

Maybe, they had whispered to each other it was the fact they weren’t young or innocents anymore, they had seen too much of the uglier sides of the life. Or it could be that they had chosen to walk a path they had been told that wasn’t made for those like them. At present times there were increasingly more submissives that chose to go into “unfitting” jobs and careers, some of them even managed to climb the ladder and reach some powerful positions, but when they joined the police and the army it was mostly rare and strange. It wasn’t that they were complaining, they thought they knew all the difficulties that lay ahead and were ready to fight them. Still, they had been surprised: John had been sent to the war just like any other Dom, came back a wounded warrior and became the only flat mate who managed to survive Sherlock Holmes, eventually becoming his partner in solving crimes; while Greg had found himself being allowed into progressively more important cases to the point where he would be actually promoted to Detective Inspector and now he even had some doms under his command. It hadn’t been an easy path, for any of them, but they didn’t regret their choices one bit. Well, maybe, some days they did felt bad about some of them, but those were the kind of things they reserved for the hours when you can’t hide anything from yourself, the “hour of the wolf” as someone had dubbed it.

Gregory wasn’t able to tell exactly when he and John had become friends. One night he simply realized they were meeting each other regularly, talking about their work and day, of their frustrations and sharing stories. At some point they began to alternate between going to the pub and meeting at Gregory’s house, since he lived alone after a messy divorce. John had tried to apologize to him for not reciprocating the invitation to his own place, but they both knew how Sherlock could get. Eventually they even began to speak of the ones they had fallen for. John had confessed to him that even if sometimes he wanted to strangle the brunette he lived with most of the time he just wished the other would claim him at least once. Gregory managed to whisper how he fantasized of something akin to it every time the bloody older Holmes kidnapped him to talk about his rebellious little brother. Every time their talk walked that path their eyes became sad and their mood dropped to the point they fought to find another issue to talk about.

 

Greg opened the door with a smile to greet John but it wasn’t the man who was at the other side. He blushed deeply, suddenly conscious of the clothes he had chosen to wear for the night, and the slim collar he had secured around his neck became too tight.

“Would you let me in, Gregory?” Mycroft Holmes’ voice seemed to shake him from the shock and he moved aside.

The yarder notice there was no one behind the civil servant and swallowed hard, wondering if maybe John had deserted him or if something had happened to him. That last thought seemed to get him out of his confused state. He closed the door and turned to face the newcomer trying to pretend he was once more Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade and not the submissive who was about to go to a club to enjoy a night at the hands of some Dominant.

“Is there something wrong with John and Sherlock?” He questioned at once forcing himself to sound professional while trying not to think just how excited having the man he wanted for himself at his home made him, how exposed he felt in the clothes he had chosen and wearing collar that announced his status to the world. Not that he had ever tried to conceal it, but there was something about showing it to the Dom he wanted for himself.

“No, I don’t think there is” The older Holmes said softly, with a strange smile on his lips while leaving his always present umbrella against the arm of his couch.

“Then what are you doing here Mycroft?” He asked congratulating on sounding almost himself once again. Certainly, the red head presence on his flat would become a new favorite on the many nights to come of self pleasure.

The taller man didn’t reply, instead he took of his overcoat and let it close to his accessory before studying the silver haired once again.

Greg licked his lips unconsciously, almost nervous, barely registering the action. He wondered why would the British Government visit him at his house the one day he really didn’t want to see him, the other man’s silence making him even more uncomfortable, and he found himself shifting his weight from one feet to the other.

Mycroft laded his head for a second and smiled once again. This time it was a dangerous gesture and Lestrade felt an instinctual need to shift and run. Of course, he would never be allowed such a thing.

The younger man walked with an unknown speed and suddenly a leash clasp closed on the ring of his collar. The silver haired opened his eyes in surprise and gave a step back, only to find the closed door.

“Now, now, Gregory, you know better than try to escape from me” The man said in a dark voice while yanking the leash and forcing him to move forward, to his body.

The smaller one realized this was the embodiment of fantasies and decided to stop fighting it. He didn’t know why Mycroft Holmes had finally decided to make a move on him, but if John and Sherlock were safe, and he had no reason not to trust the red headed man on the matter, he certainly wasn’t running away from the one thing he had been waiting for such a long time.

He let himself be attracted to the strong body of the Dominant, and showed his surrender by exposing his neck. He tried to relax, to go back to the mood he had been building during the day, while he waited for John and choose his outfit for the night.

The older Holmes, smiled to himself and caressed the skin offered to him with the tip of his nose, inhaling the scent of his chosen one. He let an arm surround the other’s waist and pull him even closer to his own body before kissing the place where neck and shoulder met.

“Did you think I would let you give yourself to another Dominant?” Mycroft asked softly against the heated skin, making the sub shiver “Did you think I would overlook your behaviour?”

Those words made Gregory grow hard and feel the need to rebel at the same time, he tried to give a step back, but the other’s grasp was steel strong. The man had never claimed him properly and now pretended he had any kind of right over the way he behaved?! The older Holmes might be all that he had always wanted and fantasized on a Dominant but if the taller thought he would simply acquiesce to his every whim he had other thing coming! He might have to bow to the other’s authority sometimes on his work, and he had certainly made him several favors in the past just because he asked for them, but this was different, this was about his private time, his body and his feelings.

“I can give myself to whomever I want, Mycroft, _I’m not yours_!” He protested looking directly at the other’s dark orbs.

He realized he had stroked the tiger’s tail a little too hard when it was too late to escape from his paws.

Mycroft didn’t said a word, but the way his eyes shone were enough to make Gregory scared and excited, damn his body and his contradictory nature! The older Holmes then smiled knowingly.

“You _are_ mine, dear Gregory” He said at least, his voice calm and controlled before claiming the other’s lips in a passionate and punishing kiss “And it’s time I physically claim you so there is no more doubt about it in your mind.” He whispered when they broke the contact. Just then Lestrade realized he was being pushed inside a black, unmarked car.

 

Greg looked at his kidnapper as if it was the first time he met the man. This one didn’t seem to be the always calm and proper Mycroft Holmes, civil servant and overprotective brother of Sherlock Holmes. This was the Dominant of his fantasies, the one he had been dreaming of every time the younger man made him get inside one of his cars to discuss one or another issue.

Once again, Gregory felt overly conscious of his tight club clothes and he tried to hide himself moving to a side.

Mycroft certainly wouldn’t have none of it. He pulled the man to his body once again and kissed him.

“Next time you want to go to a club, Gregory, I’ll make sure you wear more fitting clothes” He whispered slowly guiding the older one to drop to his knees in front of him. He had chosen a car that was particularly built for a Dominant to play with his sub “These ones, as enticing as they might be for some Dominants certainly won’t do.” He declared before helping him out of the tight black t-shirt.

Mycroft knew the other was slowly and almost unconsciously surrendering himself, as he didn’t protest being maneuvered into the kneeling position, it was after all, what the man had been waiting and desiring for long. He had been slowly seducing and wooing the silver haired man, making sure he was the only Dominant that remained close for the longest time. All the ones who threatened his invisible claim had found themselves transferred or unceremoniously warned away. The older Holmes had planned to make his move a couple of months in the future but he hadn’t taken into account Sherlock finding himself a sweet and dangerous sub who would enchant him, one who would make good friends with his own submissive –which he had encouraged- and eventually convince Greg to stray along with him. His brother would be certainly dealing with John’s misbehavior right now.

Still, both siblings knew they were partly at fault too, thinking their partners would play the same subtle games they usually did, to understand they were being claimed even before Mycroft and Sherlock laid a hand on them. Their submissives were special, certainly, but they were also part of the common people they were sometimes so separated from so they had failed to see how the lack of public and physical claiming would look to them. It was time to rectify such a huge mistake.

 

Mycroft took Gregory by the nape and kissed him once again.

“We’ll be at home soon, my dear” The taller man told softly while the other rested his head on one of his tights and he caressed the short strands.

Lestrade decided he liked being where he was, he had made a choice right at his house, to enjoy the time he would have with the red-head. Then he would have at least some memories instead of just fantasies to fill his future lonely nights. Because, truth be told, he didn’t think he had what it took to keep interested for long a man who was the British Government.

An idea came to him at once, and he felt bad for not thinking of it before.

“I have to call John” He said, trying to straighten up.

“I don’t think it would be convenient at this time” The older Holmes said to him with a smile, his hand never letting him go.

Greg looked at the other worried.

“Sherlock wouldn’t take kindly to anyone interrupting his claiming of dear Doctor Watson” He provided with a soft smile.

The silver haired nodded and relaxed once again. He was happy for both men, his friend and the little troublemaker known as the younger Holmes deserved to be happy together. He trusted their story would have a happy ending. He had noticed how important the blond was for the brunette, how he was the only one allowed to live with him, the only one he had apologized with, had fought for, worried for and about. Sherlock Holmes had been in love with John Watson from day one, and he had never been able to tell why had never claimed the man. He had never tell anything of it to John, knowing it would be giving him hopes or even worst the other one might think he was lying to him, playing with his troubled heart, so he had remained silent.

 

 

Gregory had realized soon enough that Mycroft wouldn’t do more than putting him on his knees while they were in the car, and he felt conflicted by it. When the man had showed his secret feral side at his house he had almost hoped the other would take him at the moment, then when he had been made to kneel he had half hoped to be ordered to take care of the Dominant, but nothing had happened so far. The taller one, had simply let him there, relaxing, caressing him as if he was a well loved pet. Maybe the red head had decided against his rush promises of claiming? It wouldn’t surprise him, really. The older Holmes was even more detached from humanity than his sibling.

“My beautiful Gregory, you are being far to unfair with me” the man said surprising the silver haired “Have I always told you something I didn’t mean?” He asked too softly to be safe, while forcing their eyes to meet.

 _No, he hadn’t._ Even when he had preferred he lied. He shook his head and casted down his eyes in surrender.

A moment later they arrived at their destination. The driver opened the door and Gregory blush a deep red at being seen like he was by the unknown stranger. The older Holmes walked out of the car first, the leash on his hand, and then he helped the submissive.

“There is no need for you to feel uncomfortable, Mister Black, here is discretion itself, and a submissive himself” Mycroft told him while guiding him inside the house.

The Detective Inspector felt a bit better knowing the man who had seen him on his knees was not a Dominant, and that the red headed vouched for his discretion. He could only imagine what would be said of or to him if any at the Precinct got wind of the position he had let the man put him into. The fact that he had been promoted over many Dominants hadn’t been easy to swallow by many constables, and he knew they would certainly use anything they could get their hands on to try and humiliate him, as he had done many years ago when he was just one of the few submissive rookies.

 

 

Mycroft walked him directly to a huge, nicely decorated room. That surprised Lestrade who was convinced the man would take them on a play room or a dungeon. He certainly could see the other as the owner of one.

“I have both” the taller one said with an edgy smile, enjoying the surprise the silver haired showed every time he deduced the man’s thoughts “and we’ll use them, eventually.” He promised.

Gregory felt some strange hope to grow at those words and nodded.

“Now, my dear” Mycroft said softly unclasping the leash “I want you to take those hideous garments from your body and come to me.”.

It was a pretty common order and he had heard it more than once, even though no one had called his clothes “hideous” Still, he felt suddenly uneasy to do what he had been told. He was older than the other man and his body showed some signs of time, not to mention some scars he had gotten from doing his job. He had never cared before, but he cared now.

The red haired man made a “tsk-tsk” sound and moved closer to the submissive.

“I know all of you already, Gregory, and I find you beautiful and enticing.” He said seductively before kissing the other’s lips once again. The man didn’t have to know just how sincere he was being.

His words seemed to finally encourage Lestrade to comply. And a moment later he was naked but for the collar.

“ _That_ too” The man ordered with a harsh voice pointing at the accessory.

Greg couldn’t understand why it would bother him, and seemed about to protest but something in the other’s eyes made him obey without another word.

Mycroft observed him from head to toe appreciatively before taking of his own jacket and leaving it aside.

Lestrade felt tempted to cover himself with his hands but resisted it trying to prove himself a good submissive. Also, he was enjoying feeling the only point of attention of someone as the older Holmes.

“Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do or to have done to you?” The British Government knew all of those things, of course, he had been gathering every little piece of information on his sub for the last few years, but he still knew that the man needed to hear the question before they moved forward.

“I don’t do bloodplay or hard pain” he said carefully “I don’t like being tortured” he added as an afterthought. There wasn’t much more he absolutely refused to even try once.

The red headed one assented before moving to kiss the other passionately and push him onto the comfortable, big mattress that was just behind them.

Gregory felt the bed under his back and smiled happily, it was finally happening, he was about to have sex with the Dominant he had desired for so long! Mycroft mounted over him at once and taking of his tie he tied up the silver haired wrists together over his head.

“I want you to keep them there for as long as you can” He commanded darkly, knowing the power his voice had to excite his soon-to-be lover.

The smaller man’s dark eyes shone at being restrained in such a way, with something of the one he wanted and the other’s tone. It was even better than his fantasies.

Then the older Holmes took the other’s mouth again and they kissed passionately. This time, when the lip lock was broken Mycroft moved downwards, to kiss the man’s neck and finally bit down on the heated skin. Greg growled and moaned. Those teeth closing over the place where neck and shoulder met made him go crazy with renewed desire. He had been missing feeling owned, completely at the mercy of a Dominant who knew what he was doing, who knew him, even if for a while.

The younger man’s hand roamed all over the other’s chest, caressing the skin, stopping to pinch the erect nipples.

“I have bought some little clamps for these” he whispered before biting around one of the nubs, and sucking softly on it.

Gregory whimpered, he had never been particularly sensitive there, but Mycroft action’s had made him arch a little, offering more of himself to the other. The red headed kept his play for a while, using his fingers and nails to make the nipples even harder, his mouth biting and sucking alternatively on them until they were bright red Gregory was breathing hard and mumbling something he couldn’t quite make out.

Then he decided it was time to move things along, and find other little places to mark and explore. He used his hands and tongue to travel down the man’s navel and reach his throbbing cock. The taller one gave a soft lick to the hard shaft, before kissing the head. A barely there touch that made the other beg not to be teased anymore.

“Just take me into your mouth, please Mycroft, please!!!” He pleaded almost desperately spreading his legs even further. The man couldn’t really be that cruel as not to give him some respite.

“You were a naughty sub today, Gregory, do you think you deserve such a treat?” He asked in a deceptively soft manner while and elegant hand closed at the other’s manhood base knowing that would effectively keep him from reaching his orgasm. He had bought several rings for his submissive, but tonight he knew it wasn’t the time to introduce him to them. This time it was just for them, without toys or games. Later they would have time to play and explore fantasies.

Greg bit his lips for a moment and fought his need to fight the other, to disobey him and move his hands.

“That’s not fair” he complained at last.

The older Holmes had seen all of his intentions and waited for him to make his choice. He had finally surrendered to his will so a reward was in order, he decided.

“I’ve never claimed being fair, my dear” he warned, before taking the man on his mouth but without releasing his hold. He was also punishing the silver haired for even thinking he could go to another Dominant.

Gregory growled, moaned and protested while the incredibly wet heat engulfed him and an incredibly smart tongue played with him. A moment later he was begging that he needed to come, he could feel the tension mounting on his body. He was ready to promise anything just to be allowed to reach his orgasm.

“Then promise you won’t go to any submissive’s club without your rightful Dominant” A rough voice whispered on his ear, the other was so lost he hadn’t even realized when he had moved “Promise me you’ll wear my collar from now on”

“I promise, Mycroft, just please, please…” He replied almost unconsciously.

The older Holmes smiled to himself and resumed his ministrations; he brought the other to the point of breaking once more before releasing his hold and allowing for him to come in his mouth.

Gregory hadn’t felt so good in a long, long time. He felt so light, so relaxed…

 

 

Mycroft caressed his sub’s body slowly, slowly, knowing he was still riding the last of his orgasm and enjoying that little special zone submissives could reach while in the right hands.

Slowly, Greg focused once more on the present, on his partner still taking care of him and moved slowly to ask silently for a kiss which was granted at once. The younger man released his hands without a word, knowing that if he didn’t it would soon become painful for the other. The silver haired, wanted to touch Mycroft Holmes, to caress it but he didn’t knew if he would be allowed to so he tried not to be too forward.

“You can help me out of my clothes, my beautiful” the man said, bringing the strong hands to his upper clothes. The older one began to unbutton it. He licked his lips at the pale skin that was revealing to his hungry eyes. Still, the other didn’t tell him he could touch, so he refrained from doing it. There would be other times to test his limits.

Mycroft rewarded his self restrain once he had finished divesting him of the shirt, with a strong hand he guided the man’s head to his skin and let him sate growing hunger. Greg kissed and bit softly at the skin. Not many submissives did such a thing but he needed to mark the other as he had been marked. He didn’t even pause to ask the younger man if that was okay with him.

The red headed knew of course that his lover was a bitter, a strange trait for a sub but one he wouldn’t try to change or repress. He liked the idea of wearing the softer marks of his Gregory on his own skin just as he would wear his own.

Of course, Greg hadn’t forgotten of the command he had been given, and his hands were soon working on the other’s trousers, freeing a trapped erection. He mimicked his partner’s early travel, but he didn’t tease, instead he swallowed the other’s shaft at once.

Mycroft let him get away with it for just a moment. He was suddenly being pulled up.

“As wonderful as your mouth feel on me, Gregory, I want to take you” The man explained, making the older one nod.

The silver haired knew he wasn’t young anymore, but the other’s word had made him begin to get hard again!

Mycroft turned them around once more, they kissed and their hands played with each other’s body while they were at it the older Holmes moved to retrieve a tube of lube he had prepared earlier. He uncapped it and taking his lover’s hand by the wrist wetted the fingers.

“Prepare yourself for me, Gregory” He ordered.

The dark eyed one turned a bit red once again, he had only showed himself in such a way once or twice. Every time he did, he felt so exposed and vulnerable, but then it was Mycroft who was asking it of him. It would his eyes on him, watching him breaching into his own body to allow the other to take him. Slowly the idea made him feel excited instead of uncomfortable. He allowed his free hand to barely tease his slowly feeling prick while he began to move slowly in and out of his own body.

Mycroft licked his lips like a hungry predator. His sub had never looked more erotic to him than at that moment. He had to fight with himself to give the other some more time before deciding he had had enough.

He took both of his lover’s hands away from his body and kissed him passionately.

“Are you ready for me, Gregory?” He asked wanting to make sure he wouldn’t be hurting the other.

“Yessss…” He hissed, aroused to no end by the man’s earlier display.

Mycroft moved slowly to the other’s entrance and pushed to get inside of the pliant body under his. It took him some careful trust to be completely sheathed on him. The tight grasp of his lover told him in no uncertain terms that it had been a long time since he had allowed another inside of him. Of course he had always known it, but he still felt reassured at the evidence.

He increased the tempo of his thrust slowly, wanting to hear his lover begging him to go faster, to take him harder. He encouraged Greg to surround his waist with his strong legs, and try to push him even closer and deeper.

Eventually, Mycroft released the other’s hands and the older one hugged his back while he used a free hand to pump the other’s erection. He loved hearing Gregory moaning, begging, promising him anything and everything if he made him feel more, if he was allowed to come once again. He began to feel close to his own orgasm, so he increased the rhythm he was using on his lover’s shaft wanting for them to have their orgasms as close together as they could. It was only a moment later they experienced it.

Gregory made a sound between a moan and a howl that was suspiciously close to the other’s name, while Mycroft breathed his sub’s.

 

 

Sometime later, with Gregory fast sleep on his bed Mycroft moved away from the bed. They had remained connected for a little while before kissing softer this time and eventually moving to the shower. He didn’t need to exercise much persuasion to convince him to move back to bed and only fifteen minutes the man had closed his eyes. He left the master bedroom and went to the living-room; there were some things he had to take care of. He made some calls to employees and contacts all over the world to make sure nothing had dramatically changed while he was busy claiming his submissive for good. Once he was satisfied with the men and women he had contacted reports’ he moved to a well concealed panel in the wall and open the safe hidden behind it. Some time ago there had rested two collars, each one made to the specifics of each of the Holmes’ brothers to give to the submissive they would chose as their own, if such a creature was ever found by them. Almost a year ago Sherlock had come to visit and quietly asked him for his own. Mycroft had of course given it to him with a knowing smile and a soft “congratulations”.

“Likewise” his sibling had replied amiably. The younger one knew the other’s collar wouldn’t remain hidden for much longer now either.

Still, none of them had dared to take the step of collaring the ones they had marked in so many subtle ways until their hands had been forced by John and Gregory threatening to move past them, to look for others to dominate them. It was a mistake that would never happen again.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As of late I'm still exploring Dom/sub dynamics, once more I tried to center this one more on the feelings than the toys and sex itself, you'll be the judge if I managed to do it. 
> 
> Feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated! I love to know what you think of my works.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to ACD and its present incarnation to BBC Network, the story however is mine.


End file.
